The Return of the Hero
by HiruZen 03
Summary: Tahukah kalian cerita tentang desa konoha 14 abad yang lalu?, desa misterius isu mempunyai sejarah yang tidak bisa dipercaya. sejarah yang hanya di ketahui oleh orang konoha yang sudah di turunkan dari generasi ke generasi. yaitu tentang
1. Chapter 1

1...

2...

3...

Kamera take, and ,,, aktion.

Hallo minna.. ini fic pertama aku,, mohon maaf kalo banyak kesalahan disana sini..

Semoga fic ini bisa diterima dan menghibur kalian semua..

Tanpa banyak bacot lagi,,,

Naruto created by mashashi kishimoto..

Pairing : Naruto U. X Sakura H.

Genre : Adventure / Romance.

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll

-Don't Like, Don't read-

'Hi High School' merupakan sekolah ternama di Jepang. Sekaligus sekolah tertua di negara itu.

"Kotetsu jangan ditutup duluu..." teriak seorang gadis rambut merah muda sambil ngebut membawa sepeda..

"hoyy.. anak nakal, kau mau buatku jantungan ya" di balas teriak seseorang yang merupakan penjaga gerbang sekolah tersebut.

"hehe.. sorry, untung saja belum terlambat." Sakura pun masuk ke dalam.

Dikelas suasananya sudah riuh oleh anak anak yang bercanda. Siapa lagi kalo bukan kiba tukang biang onar..

" hai forehead..."

"hah, kyaa.. Ino pig, aku kangen sekali denganmu, apa kabar?"

"baik, kau sendiri? "

"ya aku baik, oya, apa kau sudah menulis cerita?" bertanya Sakura, ya mereka baru saja selesai libur selama 2 minggu akibat kelas XII yang menjalani ujian. Selama libur mereka di haruskan menulis cerita tentang keseharian mereka sewaktu libur.

"apaa? Aku lupa, bagai mana ini sakura?" Ino lupa mengerjakan tugas nya karna terlalu sibuk berpacaran dengan sai. Si tukang gambar.

"ya itu si deritamu, aku sih sudah, dan jangan kaget saat aku selesai membacakannya nanti.. karna cerita ini adalah kisah legenda menurut orang-orang desa konoha." Sakura menjawab panjang lebar.

"hahhh,, desa Konoha, desa misterius itu? Tanya ino tidak percaya.

"um, begitulah."

"pagi anak-anak, tidak terasa sudah 2 minggu. Maaf, karena di hari pertama setelah libur ini, saya agak telat. Maklum, tadi saat menuju kesini, tiba-tiba ada nenek yg tersesat, dan yahhh, aku bergegas untuk menolongnya dan jadilah telat." Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi sensei.

"alasan yang membosankan sensei, apa tak ada alasan yang lain. Ck, mendokusai" Sikhamaru pun yang sedari tidur angkat bicara, dan tidur lagi. Yang buat kakashi sweatdrop.

"oke anak anak, sudah siapkah kalian bercerita di depan kelas? Siap tidak siap yang di panggil maju, dan menceritakan pengalamannya selama mereka libur. Ya yang pertama kiba, silahkan maju!" kakashi menunjuk kiba yang dari tadi selalu melihat hinata, gadis pujaan hatinya tanpa kedip.(walaupun di tolak teruss.).

"yah kok aku duluan sihh. Baiklah. " jawab Kiba.

" Pada hari libur. Aku selalu mengintip Hinata Pujaan hatiku pagi dan petang di balik kaca kecil kamar mandi belakang rumahnya, walaupun yang sering aku liyat Neji, sepupunya. Setiap hari setiap malam wajahnya selalu menghiasi hatiku. Pagi dan sore aku selalu memberi bunga untuknya, walaupun bunga itu aku ambil diam diam di rumah tetanggaku. Dan pada malam hari Aku selalu mengatakan cinta untuknya.. kata kata cinta yang aku kutip dari sinetron yang selalu aku tonton. Hinata oh Hinata kenapa engkau selalu menolak ku. Padahal aku ganteng begini. Hinata, kapankah kau menerima cintaku? Aku akan menunggumu membalas cintaku, menjadi permaisuriku, menjadi ibu dari anak anak ku.." belum selesai kiba bercerita, anak anak langsung menimpahi kiba, ada yang pakai buku, kapur, penghapus. Ada jga yang pakai bangku. Hingga kiba pun amnesia dan dibawa kerumah sakit.. (doeng,, berlebihan , kelebayan,,, balik kecerita..)

Anak –anak hanya bersweatdrop ria. Dan belum selesai Kiba bercerita, sasuke yang tadi diam saja pun akhirnya angkat bicara " enak saja kau, berani kau mendekati Hinata lagi akan ku hajar kau"

"eh", Hinata pun kaget mendengarnhya. " Sa- Sa- Sasuke kun?"

Tanpa basa basi lagi sasuke langsung menyatakan cintanya "Hi- Hinata aku menyukaimu, aku tidak rela si anak anjing itu mendekatimu, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?''

"eto.. anu.." Hinata pun mengangguk, wajahnya merah semerah tomat" aku.. aku juga menyukaimu Sasuke-kun, aku mau jadi pacarmu" akhirnya mereka berpelukan. Kakashi pun marah,

"Hai, kalian tidak menganggapku y? nanti saja diluar berpelukannya".'aku kan jadi pengen' inner kakashi.

Kiba yang menyaksikan itu pun langsung pinsan. Dan dibawa anak-anak ke UKS.

"Hah". Kakashi menghela nafas. "ya sekarang giliran... "

"Saya sensei.." Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"ya baiklah. Sekarang giliran Sakura maju. "

Oke baiklah. Sakura pun maju

-Sakura's Pov-

'hah, aku sudah tidak sabar menceritakannya, aku ingin melihat expresi mereka'

"2 minggu yang lalu aku pergi ke rumah obachanku di suna. Pulangnya aku melewati desa Konoha, desa yang misterius itu. Aku berjalan di pinggir sungai, dan tiba tiba aku terpeles. Untung saja aku di selamat kan oleh kakek yang ku ketahui bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi. Ditengah perjalanan dia menceritakan padaku mengenai konoha dan..

_seriouss time_

Tahukah kalian saat aku masuk ke desa itu, ada sebuah patung besar dan dikatakan bahwa Patung itu sudah berumur lebih dari 14 abad. Dan kemudian Kakek itu bercerita padaku mengenai Patung itu, dan mengenai apa yang terjadi 14 abad yang lalu, cerita yang di turunkan dari generasi ke generasi.

14 abad yang lalu desa konoha merupakan sebuah desa ninja, saat itu terjadi perang, perang antara Aliansi Shinobi, yang di pimpin oleh seorang Pemuda berumur 17 tahun, di dalam tubuhnya terdapat sesosok Monster berekor 9, dia bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dan lawannya adalah Uchiha Madara dan pasukan mayat-mayat hidupnya.. dan satu lagi dia juga bersekutu dengan iblis bermata satu, berekor sepuluh, Uchiha Madara ingin menguasai dunia bersama iblis dan pasukan mayat hidupnya. Iya ingin menggenjutsu seluruh umat manusia agar bisa dikendalikan olehnya. Untuk bisa mewujudannya dia harus bisa mengambil monster berekor sembilan yang dikenal dengan nama Kyubi dari perut sang uzumaki. Perang pun mengakibatkan hampir seluruh pasukan gugur. Namun sebelum perang berakhir dan digabungkan dengan Jubi, nama iblis ekor sepuluh tersebut, Naruto berhasil menyegel Jubi dalam perutnya, dan karna chakra yang berlebihan dari Jubi, nama iblis ekor sepuluh tersebut, saat Naruto ingin menyegel Madara, segelnya malah membuat mereka berdua menghilang. Pasukan mayat hidup pun akhirnya menghilang, dan akhirnya aliansi menang, namun mereka semua bersedih dan tidak merelakan Naruto sang pahlawan menghilang, mereka meyakini bahwa Naruto masih hidup, dan dibuatlah patung tersebut, untuk mengenang jasa Naruto, dan agar pahlawan mereka tak pernah terlupakan.. lama kelamaan karna saking banyaknya ninja yang mati, makin lama ninja ninja pun mulai sedikit, dan 5 tahun kemudian datang seorang pertapa kedesa mereka. Dan petapa itu pun mengatakan suatu hal yang mengejutkan. Banyak yang mempercayai dan banyak yang tidak. Dia mengatakan. Bahwa saat segel melemah, uchiha madara akan kembali, yaitu saat gerhana matahari. Tidak ada yang tau kenapa alasan segel melemah saat gerhana matahari, dan di saat berita yang menakutkan itu, ada juga berita gembira, yaitu saat bulan tertutup oleh gelap, dan setelah itu bulan akan bersinar terang, dan menghangatkan semua yang ada di bumi, saat itu sang Uzumaki muncul, yaitu saat gerhana bulan. Tidak ada yang tau kapan waktunya, dan tidak tau itu benar atau tidak,.

di setiap gerhana matahari akan muncul, maka penduduk Konoha, berkumpul di kuil, berharap sang malapetaka tidak muncul, dan menghancurkan dunia ini, dan sesaat gerhana bulan muncul, penduduk konoha pun berkumpul, berdoa,ada yang berharap agar sang Uzumaki datang, ada juga yang berharap Uzumaki datang sesaat sebelum Madara muncul, agar saat Madara muncul nanti, sudah ada sang Uzumaki yang melindungi, begitulah.. dan tahukah kalian, bahwa 5 hari lagi akan ada gerhana bulan ,. Aku tidak mempercayai cerita itu, tapi entah kenapa, setelah aku mengunjungi desa itu dan melihat patung itu, setiap malam aku sering bermimpi, bahwa patung itu menjadi hidup, , dan menjadi pemuda tampan, Aku tidak tau mimpi itu kabar gembira untukku atau tidak.. yang jelas, mimpi itu seperti nyata, aku sangat penasaran, dan aku akan menunggu setiap gerhana bulan, dia muncul dan dia datang kepadaku dan .."

-end Sakura's Pov-

"jangaan dilanjutkan, saya sudah tau bagian akhir ceritamu, dia datang, dan bertemu dengan mu, menjadi milikmu, dan kau akan bahagia selamanya bersamanya, haahh, sudah cepat duduk."kakashi memotong cerita sakura.

"yah,, kakahi sensei tidak asyik, itu kan bagian pentingnya,"sakura kecewa karna ceritanya dipotong kakashi.

Dan selanjutanya Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari dan seterusnya bercerita.. sementara Ino dan Sai dihukum karena tidak mengerjakan.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, semua anak berhamburan. Dan semua anak perempuan di kelas itu pun berkerubung dan berkumpul meminta Sakura menceritakan lebih lanjut. Dan yang paling penasaran ya siapa lagi kalau bukan ino.

"ok. Baiklah. Kalian penasaran di cerita mananya?" bertanya Sakura yang sudah gerah karna wanita wanita merepotkan itu.

"bagaimana ciri pemuda yang kau impikan? Dan ceritakan lebih detail cerita itu" sahut Ino, dan di angguk yg lainnya.

'ladang bisnis' inner sakura."baiklah, nanti sepulang sekolah jangan ada yang pergi dulu, kalau mau tau, setiap anak harus memberiku 15 yen,dan akan kuceritakan. kalau mau, kalau ngga, ya maaf baik aku pulang. Sekarang aku mau makan dulu, lapeer." Beranjak Sakura pergi sambil memegang perutnya. Dan anak-anak hanya ber sweat drop ria.

"dasar mata duitannn.." teriak semua anak anak.

Bersambung...

Bagaimana kah cerita selanjutnya?. Apakah cerita itu benar? Musibah apakah yang datang bila madara muncul? Dan kehebohan apakah bila sang pahlawan kembali? Tunggu di capter berikutnya..

CUT,..

Keterangan

Marga Sasuke disini bukan Uchiha.. jadi ribet ntar..

Yosh, Saya undur diri, mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan di mana mana. Semua kritik dan saran diterima disini..

See you ..


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo Minna.. Saya kembali lagi..

Maaf bila chapter ini dan sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, namun Saya cukup senang, karena para Readers sudi mampir untuk membaca dan mereview,,

Oya terima kasih Saya khususkan untuk Azzaqiyy, Death Cheater, .Indohakz. Brian123. Nujeri29, Kimeka Reikyu, nul, vey, guest, adityaisyours, rin obito dan para silent Readers sekalian. Pertanyaan Kalian akan Saya jawab di bawah.

Langsung saja, karena saya tidak pandai bicara,,, jadi.

1..

2..

3..

Chapter 2,

Kamera Take, And... Action

Naruto created by Mashashi Kishimoto

Pairig : Naruto U. X Sakura H.

Genre : Adventure / Romance.

Rated : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll.

-Don't Like Don't Read.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Anak-anak pun sangat antusias untuk mendengar cerita tersebut. Haruno Sakura, Wanita ini memang terkenal mata duitan. Apa saja di buat bisnis. Malahan para Laki-laki pun malas mendekatinya. Baru dekat saja Dia sudah minta ini itu, barang apa saja,. Membuat Laki-laki menyerah karena dompet yang biasa penuh ( dengan kertas, KTP) jadi kosong hingga di penuhi lagi dengan tagihan hutang.

"Wah, Yang berkumpul lumayan banyak juga yah. Kalau begitu sekarang cepat kumpulkan uangnya kesini" 'kalau begini terus aku bisa kaya nih.'batin Sakura.

"Nih, cepat ceritakan" Anak-anak memberinya sambil melas.

"tunggu duluu, jumlah Anak disini 9 orang, 9x15 = 135 yen. Apa-apaan ini. Kurang nih. Masa Cuma 120 yen. 15 yen lagi"sisi mata duitannya muncul.

"tidak ada lagi, ayolah mata duitan banged sih" kali ini Temari ngomel

"kalau tidak mau sini balikin. Kami tidak jadi mendengar ceritamu" Ino nimbrung.

Yah lumayan lah, dari pada diambil. " Baiklah. Karena Aku baik hati dan tidak sombong, akan ku ceritakan" sahut Sakura.

Sakura terdiam, menerawang, mengingat kembali mimpinya. "di dalam mimpi itu Aku terus memandangi patung itu, tiba-tiba saja patung itu bergerak. Di awali gerakan tangannya menunjuk ke arahhku. Dan lama kelamaan patung itu retak. Dan terlihatlah pemuda yang tubuhnya menyilaukan. Seperti memakai jubah cahaya. Terang, Dia menuju ke arahku. Saat dia hampir mendekat cahayanya pun menghilang. Pemuda itu berambut kuning, dan ada 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya yang membuatnya jadi imut tapi berwibawa. Dia memakai ikat kepala. Aku tak tau apa arti gambar di ikat kepala tersebut. Pokoknya gambarnya seperti keong, hahaha.."

Sakura tertawa tidak jelas, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"hoyyy, lanjutkan. Tidak lucu. Atau Kami minta uang kami kembali" sahut Tenten, si Cewek yang wajahnya tampan seperti anak laki-laki.

"wah jangan donkk," enak saja. Masa mau di ambil lagi. "Duit yang sudah masuk tidak bisa keluar."

"baiklah yang jelas mimpi itu selalu terulang. dan saat tadi malam mimpiku datang lagi. Kali ini Pemuda itu menuju ke arahku dan saat yang sama aku melihat bulan terang sekali. Dia datang dan memegang pundakku dan berkata "akhirnya Aku kembali" dan saat itu juga Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Owh Pemuda itu tampan sekali, tinggi. . Tak taulah, yang jelas. Aku jadi penasaran. Aku yakin dia itu nyata. Dan aku akan menunggunya. Dan 5 hari lagi gerhana bulan. Sepertinya mimpi itu adalah tanda , tanda bahwa sang legenda akan kembali, tanda bahwa sang Uzumaki Naruto kembali, pahlawan yang kunantikan, segitu saja ceritanya. Aku ingin pulang. Membayangkan nya seharian di kamar. Thanks ya 120 yen nya, lumayaan. Lebih baik sekarang aku kabuuur".. Sakura pergi secepat kilat.

Anak-anak hanya sweat drop dan..

" foreheaad..."ino teriak

"Mata duitannnn..." temari juga

"rambut gulaliii" tenten nimbrung.

Anak-anak yang lain hanya tertawa meliatnya.

4 hari telah berlalu. Dan saat malam tiba, seluruh Warga, Masyarakat merasakan hawa malam ini tidak seperti malam yang lainnya. begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Sakura yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di kamarnya pun membuka jendela. " Bulan malam ini begitu terang, menghangatkan. Apakah ia akan kembali?" Sakura merasakan tanda-tanda yang seperti kakek hiruzen katakan. "Besok malam adalah gerhana bulan". Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, perasaannya mulai kacau. 'apakah kemunculannya ini adalah berita baik? Apakah jika Uzumaki Naruto muncul maka sang Uchiha Madara pun juga muncul'batin sakura mengatakan. Ia waswas dengan semua ini.

"semoga saja dengan kemunculan Pahlawan itu, bisa membawa kedamaian di dunia ini" setidaknya sampai sang uchiha datang. Ia punn beranjak tidur.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah pagi.

Kukuruyyukkk... kukuruyyukkkk..

Bunyi ayam menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah pagi. "owh ayolah. Masih jam 5." Sakura pun mengutuk ayam yang membangunkannya pagi pagi buta. Ia pun menarik selimut dan tidur lagi.

2 jam kemudian. Mebuki selaku Ibunya membangunkannya, "hoii, pemalas, sudah jam 7 lewat. Kau mau sekolah terlambat hah," sakura walau pun bangun pagi tetap saja sampai di sekolah dengan waktu mepet, karena memang. Ia lama sekali kalau sudah di kamar mandi. Entah itu ngapain disana. Tidur lagi (atau ngelakuin yang lain? Readers jangan mesum). Ia memang hanya tinggal dengan Ibunya karena Ayahnya telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan saat keluar kamar mandi, ia pun tertawa, loncat loncat ga jelas, yang buat ibunya bingung,"kenapa kau nak?, seperti orang gila saja" ibunya menggumam.

"ikh Kaa-san jahat, masa sakura di bilang orang gila sih. Aku lagi senang Kaa-san. Karena nanti malam Aku akan melihat pangeran. pangeran impianku, pujaan hatiku"

"haaahhk, sejak kapan kau mempunyai kekasih, bukan nya para lelaki takut berpacaran denganmu, rupanya ia berani mempertaruhkan semua uangnya toh. Siapa dia Sakura?" Ibunya bertanya sambil meledek.

"huh, Kaasan memang tidak pandai menyenangkan hati Anaknya ya?. Malah mengejek lagi. Tapi tak apalah. Asal Kaasaan tau saja. Dia lain dari pada yang lain. Tidak seperti yang Kaasaan bayangkan. Dia adalah pahlawanku. Uzumaki Naruto namanya." Balas Sakura sambil membayangkan sosoknya.

"lalu kapan kau mengenalkan kepada Kaasan, Kaasan ingin lihat seperti apa sih orangnya? Orang yang di bilang kau sebagai Pangeran? " bertanya lagi Mebuki.

"entah lah Kaasan, Aku pun belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya di mimpiku, Aku juga tak yakin kalau yang ada dimimpiku itu dia atau bukan. Ya sudah. Kaasan, Aku pergi dulu, jaa" Sakura lantas mencium pipi Ibunya dan pergi.

"dasar, Anakkku sudah gila kali ya" gumam Mebuki tidak percaya akan jawaban Anaknya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia pun menutup kuping karena ramai oleh Anak-anak yang bercanda.

"hahk, setiap hari kalau begini Aku bisa gila nih. " Sakura mengoceh sendirian. Dilihat nya Ino yang sedang berpacaran dengan Sai."hoyy Ino pig, hoyy Sai.

"hai juga sakura" bbalas Ino dan Sai bersama.

"Ino aku ingin bicara denganmu nanti saat istirahat."

"baiklah. Yasudah sekarang Kau jangan menggangguku." Ino pun menjawab.

"ngusir nih. Yasudah" Sakura pergi ke tempat duduknya. 'cih, tidak bosan apa Dia nempel terus.' Batin Sakura.

Bel pun telah berbunyi, tepat jam delapan. Anak –anak sudah ketempat duduknya telah masuk jam belajar. Anko sensei memulai pelajaran tersebut, di lanjutkan dengan pelajaran Maito Gai sensei. .. Tidak ada yang istimewa di pelajaran tersebut. Malah anak-anak terlihat bosan. Karena bercandaan Gai sensei yang terlalu garing. dan akhirnya bel isitirahat pun berbunyi. Anak-anak langsung pada kabur, walau pun gai sensei belum menutup pelajaran tersebut "hah, anak-anak, kalau istirahat baru semangat.. hoyy. Dimana semangat masa muda kalian."berteriak di depan pintu kelas. Hanya rock lee yang antusias akan pelajaran tersebut. "gai sensei. Terima kasih karena telah mengajarkan semangat masa muda".

"Lee..."

"senseiiii"

Mereka pun berpelukan. Anak-anak yang melewati kelas tersebut bosan melihat adegan yang selalu terjadi bila Lee dan Gai Sensei bertemu.

Di bangku kantin terlihat Sakura tengah berbicara dengan Ino. "Ino, apakah nanti malam Kau mau ikut denganku ke desa konoha." Sakura berharaf ino mau ikut.

"mau ngapain kesana Sakura? Apa kau tidak tau desa itu sangat misterius. Tidak ada yang di perbolehkan masuk kalau tidak ada yang di kenal". Ino bertanya kepada Sakura.

"kan ada aku, kebetulan Aku kenal beberapa orang didesa tersebut. Semuanya orang baik. Terutama kakek hiruzen. Kau tau kan, bahwa nanti malam gerhana bulan, aku ingin berdoa di kuil di konoha bersama warga sekitar."

"hahhh, kesana cuma mau ke Kuil dan berdoa., sebenarnya Aku penasaran sih dengan desa itu, tapi Aku sudah ada janji dengan Sai.. maaf. Kau pergi saja dengan temari atau tenten. atau shion dan lainnya.. Kalau hinata sih tak akan kan dengan Sasuke. Karena Dia akan Double date dengan ku..,"

Ya sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi sendiri saja kesana.

Malam pun datang. Tiba juga saat gerhana bulan muncul, seluruh Warga Masyarakat keluar rumah untuk melihat gerhana tersebut, khususnya warga konoha, mereka telah berkumpul di sebuah Kuil, berdoa. Agar Pahlawan yang dinantikan datang. Sakura pun ikut ke Kuil. Ia datang ke desa Konoha berdoa bersama-sama. Di lihat tanda tandanya memang ini waktu yang sesuai dengan apa yang pertapa itu katakan.

'Kami-sama, semoga sang Uzumaki datang dan berdampak positif pada seluruh warga jepang, atau bahkan seluruh dunia.' Batin sakura. Dia yakin kalau sang pahlawan kembali. Dia akan bingung dengan perubahan desa ini, karna memang iya telah menghilang 14 abad lamanya..

1,5 kilometer dari kawasan perbatasan Konoha Suna. Munculah lubang dimensi yang berbentuk bola chakra, semakin lama semakin membesar. Bahkan berdiameter 20 meter. Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar. Yang menyebabkan Warga sekitar kaget, dan berlari berhamburan, untung saja tidak ada Warga yang mengalami luka parah. Mereka mental hingga beberapa meter dari jarak ledakan.

"aaaaakhhhh.. " teriak seorang Pemuda menggema di dalam lubang bekas ledakan tersebut. Pemuda itu kesakitan. Karena lubang dimensi tersebut. Ia berteriak keras. Dan mengakibatkan ledakan cakra tersebut menjulang kelangit, warga panikk,, mereka lari berhamburan, namun tatkala melihat cahaya merah kehitaman menembus langit, mereka semua terdiam,terpana melihat penomena tersebut. bahkan seluruh warga yang berada di tokyo melihatnya,, banyak yang sempat sempatnya mengambil foto penomena tersebut, Polisi pun di perintahkan datang memastikan apa yang terjadi, unit unit terbaik di kirim ke lokasi tersebut.(. tim gegana. Kopasus, densus,brimop.. Emank di indonesia..)

Cahaya itu pun menghilang. "kenapa sakit sekali, seperti ditusuk berbagai ribuan pedanng" pemuda itu masih tidak melihat sekitar. Karena penglihatannya. Tertutup oleh cahaya kebulan asap.

"hah, apa yang terjadi." Akhirnya Dia ingat kalau ia sedang perang, iya pun mengaktifkan chakra nya, namun yang keluar bukan Chakra dari Kyubi, tetapi Jubi, "Madaraaaaa. Dimana Kau, ayo Kita lanjutkan peperangan Kita. Aku akan mengakhirinya disini" Pemuda itu berteriak. Namun saat debu yang tadi mengepul, menutupi pandangannya berangsur angsur menghilang. Ia kaget, bahwa ini berbeda dari tempatnya berperang, banyak gedung yang tinggi. Dia melompat keluar dari lubang tersebut. "dimana ini? " dia memegang kepalanya. Yang lama kelamaan semakin berat. Dia bingung. Dia membayangkan seluruh ninja yang membantunya. "Sensei, para kage. Aliansi".gumamnya sendiri. Dia menundukan kepala.

"jangan bergerak, amgkat tangan di atas, menyerahlah atau kami tak akan segan-segan menembakmu" ya. Polisi sudah berkumpul. Mengepungnya. Reporter-reporter dari surat kabar maupun Televisi sudah berkerumung. Berita sudah tersebar di seluruh jepang,

"Breaking News. berita menghebohkan. Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar di sekitar perbatasan desa konoha dan suna, di jantung kota Hi, di ketahui bahwa ledakan tersebut mengakibatkan gempa ringan. Setelah lebakan berhenti. Tiba tiba ada cahaya aneh muncul di lokasi tersebut. Menjulang kelangit. Dan daya hempasannya lumayan besar. Hingga radius 2 kilo meter. Setelah ledakan dan cahaya itu menghilang, nampak lah seseorang pemuda yang di lapisi cahaya aneh, polisi berusaha menyergapnya,, namun belum berani mendekati pemuda tersebut. Demikian, breaking news, tokyo tv kembali, 1 jam mendatang," tv tokyo. Dan hampir seluruh channnel tv memberitakan berita tersebut.

Di tempa lain di desa konoha.

15 menit sebelunya

Hah gempa apa ini. Warga desa keluar dari kuil dan rumah, Sakura pun ikut keluar. Namun tiba tiba ada cahaya muncul menjulang kelangit. Di ikuti dengan angin yang sangat kencang,, seperti cahaya tersebut menjadi pusat dan mendorong semua menjauh dari cahaya tersebut. "Apakah sang pahlawan muncul?" Bertanya orang orang konoha. "dia datang? dari cahayanya itu tidak jauh dari sini. Sekitar satu setengah kilo. " Sakura dan para warga berbondong bondong ke lokasi tersebut, mereka ingin melihat sang pahlawan 'tidak lama lagi aku akan melihatnya' batin sakura.

Tidak ada yang tau mengenai sejarah tersebut kecuali Orang-orang Konoha. Untuk itu mereka ingin agar seluruh warga yang menyaksikan itu tidak melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

Ada satu kabar lagi yang di dengar oleh Sakura. Konoha tidak berubah sama sekali dari 14 abad yang lalu, agar saat sang Pahlawan muncul, iya akan merasa nyaman. Dan mau tinggal di desanya lagi.

Sakura pergi. Membayangkan wajah yang diimpikannya. "Apakah sepeti itu wajahmu, Uzumaki Naruto.?"

Kembali ke Uzumaki Naruto.

"Siapa Kau, kenapa kau meledakan daerah ini?. Kenapa Kau mengganggu ketentraman Kami?" Polisi bertanya kepada pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu perlahan menegakkan kepalanya. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan perasaan di sekitarnya. Iya tidak merasakan chakra yang besar. Tidak merasakan chakra membunuh seperti saat perang. Yang ada hanya orang biasa. Dan paling tidak ada beberapa orang yang mempunyai cakra yang lumayan, namun tak bisa mengendalikannya. Dia mengatur nafasnya. Perlahan cahaya yang ada di tubuhnya meenghilang. Tidak terasa hawa sekitar yang tadinya mencekam menjadi hangat, menenangkan seluruhnya. Warga pun merasakan kedamaian sepeti hari sebelumnya.

Seluruh Warga Konoha telah datang, dan melihat Pemuda itu, Wartawan , Polisi. Dan seluruh Warga yang menyaksikan di televisi menunggu , menunggu jawaban Pemuda itu. Di satu sisi, Sakura yang melihat Pemuda itu pun kaget, 'Dia seperti pemuda yang Aku impikan beberapa hari belakang' batin Sakura.

"namaku... Uzumaki Naruto. Dan maaf kan atas ketidak tahuanku yang menyebabkan daerah ini hancur. Tapi. Semoga ini yang terakhir kalinya" Naruto melihat Sakura sepintas. Merasakan cakra Sakura yang berbeda. Dia merasakan bahwa cakra wanita itu begitu hangat. Begitu familiar. Dan dengan satu gerakan segel . ia pun menghilang.

"hah kemana perginya orang itu?" Semua bertanya. Sakura terpaku saat tiba tiba pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya, dan menghilang.

Sakura's Pov.

kemana kau pergi Uzumaki Naruto?. Kenapa setelah kau melihatku, aku merasakan jantung ku berdebar begitu kencang, di satu sisi. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Seperti rindu yang selama ini kurasakan terbayarkan. Kau memang pahlawan. Kau tanpan. Berwibawa. Menentramkan. sepertinya, aku memang telah jatuh cinta padamu.?

End Sakura's Pov.

Semuanya mencari namun nihil, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Karena memang Naruto menggunakan hiraisin untuk menghilang. Berita itu begitu cepat tersebar. Dari mulai Kota, Propinsi. Negara. Bahkan Warga dunia pun mengetahuinya karena sudah masuk youtu(xx). Dan situs lainnya.

BERSAMBUNG...

Kemanakah uzumaki naruto? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah kemunculan sang pahlawan? Apa yang akan di lakukan sakura setelah melihat sang uzumaki? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

CUT.

Yosh..akhirnya selesai. maaaaaaaff banged, kalau banyak kesalahan disana sini, oya apakah chapter ini sudah panjang? tapi Saya akan usahakah chapter besokk panjang banged bangeedd dah.. hehe...sekarang waktunya sesi menjawab para reviewers.

Sebelumnya Saya mengucapkan turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya uje. Semoga arwahnya di terima disisinya.. Aamiin.

Oya. Bapaknya sakura namanya siapa ya? Dilewat lah. Orangnya dah gg ada ini,, wew.

Azzaqiyy : saya belum ngerti banged buat summary, jadi maaf lah.. Namanya juga orang baru. Hehe..

Death cheater : sasuke di sini bukan Uzumaki juga,, pokoknyaUzumaki dan Uchiha saya buat terakhir naruto dan madara. Sebenernya sasuke memang keturunan uchiha. Namun telah berubah seiring berjalannya watu. Ciyah.. jadi untuk sekarang sasuke itu clannya haji mukidin lah. Haha..

.indohackz, brian123, nujeri29 , nul, Vey, guest, adityaisyours, dan rin obito.: Nihh udah update kilat.

Kimeka reikyu : salam kenal juga, makasih ya,, tapi maaf kalo ceritanya kurang paanjang dan kurang diksi. Maklum saya ga pandai bahasa indonesia. Tapi saya akan berusaha terus, belajar dan belajar.

Mendokusai144 : nulisnya di laptop qo. Tapi dengan mata lima wat, karena waktu bebas itu memang malam hari buat saya. Maaf yah kalo banyak typo, saya akan usahakan supaya typo nya berkurang.

Dan untuk semuanya jangan lupa reviewnya yah. Kritik dan saran saya terima disini.

Minta doanya juga, soalnya senin besok saya mau uts dua minggu, tapi itu ga ada hubungannya sama saya update kilat. Saya usahakan lah. Kilat dan kilat..

Saya undur diri .

See you. And revieww...


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo Minna.. apa kabar?..

Bagaimana kah cerita di chapter kemarin? Memuaskkan kah? Mau tau kelanjutannya? Yost chapter 3 release.

Maaf bila chapter ini dan sebelumnya kurang memuaskan, namun Saya akan sangat senang bila yang tampan dan cantik ini sudi untuk membaca dan mereview chapter ini..

Oya terima kasih sebelumnya untuk para Reviewer sekalian.

Langsung saja yah,,,

Yosh, langsung saja.

Chapter 3 cerita masa lalu..

1..

2..

3..

Kamera Take, And... Action

**Naruto created by Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairig : Naruto U. X Sakura H.**

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read.**

Di suatu tempat di gedung yang tinggi Naruto berdiri, ia melihat orang orang di bawah sana yang tadinya mengerumunginya sedang mencari aku, aku belum bisa menerima semua keadaan ini, aku harus mencari tau sesuatu?" Naruto pun melihat wanita itu lagi "wanita itu mempunyai chakra seperti Tsunade bha-chan. Apakah ia berhubungan. Tapi saat kulihat wajahnya. Ia begitu cantik, seperti Kaasan. Aku akan betanya kepadanya tentang keadaan ini".

Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. "Konoha, sama sekali tidak berubah, tapi kenapa sekelilingnya berubah? Daerah itu belum begitu jauh dari sini, aku akan masuk ke sannin mode, memastikan apakah masih ada seseorang yang kukenal" dia pun duduk bersila dan memulai ke sannin mode.

Di tempat lain, Sakura dan oang-orang mulai membubarkan diri, Sakura merasakan bahwa Naruto tidak jauh dari sini. Namun waktu sudah sangat larut, akhirnya iya pun memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya walau pun jauh dari area ledakan tersebut."bulan malam ini terang sekali, aku yakin, aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya." Sakura pun beranjak, Polisi pun sudah selesai memberi garis polisi, wartawan bergerak kesana sini menanyakan perihal tersebut.

"Breaking News, Pemuda yang di yakini terlibat dalam ledakan yang terjadi di perbatasan Suna dan Konoha menghilang seperti di telan bumi, kami pun berada di daerah kejadian dan akan menanyakan perihal tersebut ke polisi. halo pak inspektur Sikaku Nara. Pak inspektur bisa dijelaskan ceritanya, dan langkah apa saja yang akan di lakukan Polisi selanjutnya?"

"sejauh ini kami belum bisa menyimpulkan kejadian ini, namun karena pelakunya mempunyai kemampuan aneh, kami hanya bisa berpesan kepada seluruh warga untuk berhati-hati kalau melihat pelaku tersebut, jangan gegabah, harap segera hubungi kepolisian. Kami menjadikan kejadian ini menjadi waspada 1 untuk daerah hi dan sekitarnya, bahkan seluruh jepang. Terima kasih" setelah menjawab inspektur itu pun langsung pergi.

"demikianlah wawancara kami dengan pak inspektur Sikaku Nara, kami kembali 1 jam mendatang." Setelah itu banyak orang yang datang dari berbagai tempat untuk melihat tempat kejadian tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah memasuki sannin mode bisa merasakan kalau sudah tidak ada lagi yang iya kenal ,dia ingat saat akan menyegel Madara, Madara berhasil menepis tangannya, saat chakra mereka beradu. Dia merasa muncul sebuah lubang dimensi. Kemudian tertarik ke dalam lubang dimensi tersebut. "apakah ini di dimensi yang berbeda?" Naruto mulai khawatir bila Madara masih berperang melawan Aliansi di dunia aslinya "kalau memang seperti itu sepertinya aku tak perlu khawatir karena Jubi sudah di dalam diriku, tanpa Jubi rencananya pasti akan gagal, lagi pula aku yakin Aliansi begitu hebat, pasti mereka akan menang, aku benci memikirkan ini, sebaiknya aku menanyakannya kepada seseorang, tapi siapa yang harus kutanyakan, oh iya, wanita itu,"

Naruto pun kini berdiri, dan melihat kalau wanita itu sudah tidak ada lagi . tapi ia masih merasakan chakranya, "henge" naruto pun menghilang, melakukan hiraisin ke wanita itu .

Sementara Sakura yang sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, seperti ada yang mengikutinya, namun saat ia ingin berbalik melihat siapa yang mengikutinya, tiba tiba mulutnya di tutup oleh seorang wanita. "ikut aku, sebentar saja." Di balas anggukan oleh Sakura. Wanita itu pun menurunkan tangannya. "siapa kau? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan"berrtanya Sakura

"aku Naruto, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting, apakah boleh?" lantas wanita itu pun berubah menjadi Naruto.

"hahh, NA-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura kaget 'bagaimana caranya ia berubah'

"Iya, ini aku. Boleh ku tau namamu?"

"aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura"

"nama yang indah, Sakura chan, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Namun tiba tiba pintu terbuka. Dari dalam sudah terdengar teriakan ibunya Sakura "Sa-ku-raaaaa, jam berapa ini? Apa kau lup..." saat keluar mebuki tidak melihat ada orang diluar. "Sakura? Kemana tuh bocah? Tadi kayanya ada orang, Wah, jangan jangan hantu lagi, kabuuuurr." Mebuki lantas mengunci pintu dan lari terbirit –birit masuk ke kamar selimutan.

Naruto memegang tangan Sakura dan melakukan hiraisin ke konoha, di bukit hokage. Sebelum ketahuan ibu Sakura.

"Hahhh, kenapa Kau melakukan itu, Aku hampir saja jantungan merasakan cara yang kau lakukan barusan, ini dimana?"

"ini di bukit Hokage di Konoha. Maaf, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Apa kau kenal seorang yang bernama Madara?"

"iya aku tau, akan kuceritakan semuanya"Sakura tau Naruto sedang bingung akibat kemunculannya di zaman ini.

'owh, jadi dia mengetahuinya, berarti ini memang bukan di dimensi yang berbeda' batin naruto. "ceritakanlah" kalau ini dimensi yang berbeda berarti ia tidak mengetahuinya, sama seperti saat tobi melakukannya beberapa bulan sebelum peperangan ini.

Sakura bercerita panjang lebar mengenai sejarahnya Naruto dan Madara, membuat Naruto kaget "apa? 14 abad yang lalu? Apakah aku setua itu? Tapi tak apalah yang penting aku jadi terkenal"

"iya kau terkenal, tapi hanya di konoha. Dan terkenal sebagai teroris yang meledakan perbatasan desa."Sakura melanjutkan apa yang terjadi setelah Naruto menghilang.

"syukurlah. Setidaknya desa yang kucintai ini masih seperti yang dulu. Apa kau tau Seseorang yang bisa dipercayai di konoha ini?" Naruto merasakan kelegaan atas kedamaian yang terjadi setelah perang.

"iya, namanya kakek Hiruzen Sarutobi, dia adalah pemimpin desa ini. Etto. Anu. Apakah kau mau menceritakan tentang kisahmu ini? Aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung darimu, bolehkah? " Sakura berharap agar Naruto mau menceritakan sejarahnya itu.

"baiklah jika itu mau mu, tapi ada syaratnya?"Naruto menyeringai.

"syarat, apa itu?"

"Aku butuh tempat tidur, selama Madara tidak ada, aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku, boleh aku tidur dirumahmu" Naruto memohon.

"hahh, apa? Aku tidak mau, lagi pula kalau ketauan Ibuku bagaimana?" kenapa tidak tinggal di Konoha saja?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"aku belum siap, kumohon, nanti saat sampai di rumahmu, Aku akan menceritakan semua yang Kau ingin kan deh. Ayolah?" Naruto memohon sambil memgang tangan sakura dan menaruh di dadanya, membuat Sakura blushing.

"ba-bagaimana yah?..."

"aku jamin orang tuamu tak akan tau. Kumohon." Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyes mautnya.

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"aku akan menandaimu dengan segel hiraisin. Begini caranya.." Naruto kemudian menempelkan tangannya di bagian perut Sakura, tapi sebelum sampai di perut, Sakura sudah menepis tangannya"jangan, apa yang kau ingin lakukan."

"aku Cuma mau memegang perutmu saja, tidak ke atas, tidak ke bawah."

Sakura wajahnya memerah "baiklah."

naruto pun menaruh segelnya di perut Sakura."dengan begini aku akan lebih mudah menemuimu, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tau" Naruto mengatakannya dengan wajah yang meyakin kan.

"Apa itu?" Sakura mendengarnya pun dengan serius.

"saat aku ingin menemuimu, aku akan langsung menggunakan jurus ini ketempatmu. Tidak tau kapan waktunya,"Naruto menyeringai "mungkin saja saat kau sedang mandi"

Wajah Sakura pun langsung memerah " ba- bakaaa.. ecchi.. mesum.."

Naruto pun tertawa," yasudah. Sekarang ayo kita pulang" Naruto langsung menggendong Sakura tanpa persetujuan Sakura, dan melakukan hiraisin ke tempat sebelumnya.

Sakura kaget, gemetar, saat tiba tiba Naruto menggendongnya, wajahnya dan wajah Naruto sangat dekat, membuat keduanya blushing "tu- turunkan aku"

"owh, gomen.. haha" Naruto tertawa kikuk, dan langsung menurunkan Sakura.

Pintu di buka dengan gerakan lambat . . . . .(kayanya terjadi adegan ulang) "akh gawat" keduanya bicara bersamaan. Munculah ibunya di depan pintu, namun Naruto langsung melompat ke atas genteng .

Mebuki yang biasanya tidak pernah marah kini mukanya berapi api, matanya menyala, rambutnya terbang- terbangan, ada hawa mematikan "jam berapa ini haaaaakh.. . apa kau lupa waktu...?" Mebuki marah.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab. Ibunya sudah memberi sarapan berupa tambahan omelan."tadi siapa yang berbicara denganmu? Apa Kau tidak tau ada seseorang maniak bom yang sedang berkeliaran?"

Naruto yang sedari tadi mendengarnya 'apa, aku maniak?'inner naruto.

"cepat masuukkk.." Mebuki berteriak. Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludah. "iya Kaasan" Sakura lari..,

masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya 'gila, baru kali ini Aku melihat Kaasan seperti itu, bisa di telen Aku'batin Sakura. Belum sempat Sakura menyalahkan lampu,dan menengok ke belakang. tiba-tiba Naruto muncul di belakang Sakura "Kaasanmu galak sekali yah"

Sakura kaget "kyaa.. hantu.." Sakura melihat ada tongkat base ball di samping pintu. (sudah di persiapkan oleh krew) Tanpa melihat lagi Sakura sudah memukul mukul Naruto." Hantu,, pergi Kau.." Naruto mencoba menghentikannya. "hai tenang lah." Namun Sakura masih memukulinya. Karena kesal, Naruto akhirnya menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dan menciumnya.

Sakura yang tadinya tidak bisa diam langsung membatu. Wajahnya memerah, merasakan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir naruto. Naruto pun sama memerahnya. Namun saat Sakura sudah tenang, naruto melepaskan ciumannya. "gomen... " Sakura masih terdiam. "apa kau sudah tenang! Gawat kalau Ibumu mendengarnya".

Sakura terdiam, merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. 'apakah rasanya seenak ini ya berciuman, jantungku makin berdetak dengan kencang, tapi aku merasakan rasa senang yang luar biasa' Sakura pura-pura tidak terima dengan ini. "kenapa kau menciumku? Mengambil Ciuman pertamaku?"

"akh, gomen. Habisnya kau tidak bisa diam. Terbuktikan sekarang Kau jadi diam." Naruto senyum senyum kaga jelas.

"bakaa..." Sakura lantas menyalahkan naruto. Dan memukul mukul-mukul dada naruto dengan kedua tangannya... "i-ikh,,, jaahat jahat...".(jiyah, lenjeh)

Naruto pun menyeringai. "apa kau mau ku cium lagi hah?"

Sakura wajahnya kembali memerah."baaakaa.."

Di luar suara ibunya pun terdengar. "ada apa lagi Sakuraa... sudah jam 2. Cepat tiduur."

"baik Kaasan"

Naruto langsung tidur di kasur Sakura. Membuat Sakura marah "heyy, tidur di bawah, enak saja kau.."

"kan bisa berdua Sakura-chan, kasurmu lega sekali"

"tidak, nanti kau berbuat yang tidak tidak."

Naruto pun hanya owh"kalau begitu aku akan merubah diriku ke bentuk perempuan. Henge"Naruto lantas melanjutkan tidurnya.

"tetep saja. Kau itu laki laki. Mesum lagi, kalau saat bangun aku sudah hamil bagaimana?"

"ha..ha...ha. tidak, aku jamin."

"baiklah , tapi ceritakan dulu tentang masa lalumu" Sakura menagih janji Naruto

"besok saja ya. Aku ngantuk."

"tidaaak, cepat, atau Kau keluarrr.."Sakura menggertak Naruto.

Naruto bergidik ngeri "ba- baiklah."

Sakura pun mendengarnya dengan serius

**Flash back**

**14 abad yang lalu**

"paman Bee, awas.."Naruto berteriak. Bee tertusuk oleh tobi. Tobi pun menyeringai, kemudian ia membuka segel di perut Bee dengan teknik mata sharingannya. Saat segelnya terbuka tobi menarik Hachibi menggunakan nigendo. Bee pun akhirnya tewas.

"sial" Naruto marah. 'aliansi, para kage, sensei. Teman-teman semua' Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. Ia geram "futon, rasen shuriken"Naruto melemparkannya ke tobi, tapi lagi lagi hanya menembus tubuh tobi.

"bagus Obito, sekarang hanya tinggal bocah itu" Madara merasakan kalau dia akan menang.

"diam kau mayat hidup" Naruto kemudian menyerang Madara, tapi dengan mdah madara menghindar, Madara pun menyerang balik Naruto. Tapi Naruto kalah, belum sempat ia menghindar, Madara sudah menusuknya dengan tangan kayu teknik mokutonnya.

"Mati kau bocah" Madara merasa kalau Naruto tak akan bisa menghindar. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang "kau tidak apa-apa Anakku?"

"Tou-san. Tousan, bagaimana bisa? Pantas saja aku merasakan kalau ada chakra yang sangat hebat."

"aku dihidupkan oleh Orochimaru. Dia bisa membuka segel yang terikat dengan shinigami."

"hah, Orochimaru?" Naruto kaget melihat Orochimaru menyeringai ke arahnya.

"nak, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberi padamu. Cara satu-satunya menghentikan peperangan ini" ayahnya meyakinkan Naruto.

"apa itu Ayah?"

"Dengan membunuh yang wajahnya setengah hancur itu, apa itu Obito? Kenapa dia masih hidup? Dan menyegel Jubi dan Madara edo tensei."

"tapi, apakah Ayah akan melakukan itu lagi?"

"tidak nak, Ayah hanyalah edo tensei, Ayah tak akan bisa menyegel jubi kedalam perut Ayah. Hanya Kau yang bisa melakukannya"

"bagaimana caranya?

"aku akan memberi tau cara melakukan segel dan hiraisin, buatlah satu bunsin dan ikut ayah. Bertahanlah nak". ayahnya kemudian pergi bersama bunsin Naruto.

"baik Ayah" Naruto pun kembal ke medan perang.

Kyubi yang sedari tadi mendengar pun bicara"Naruto, mungkin itu adalah cara yang bagus untuk menghentikan perang ini, kau bisa menyegel Jubi ke dalam perutmu dengan satu-satunya cara yaitu dengan menggabungkanku ke Jubi"

Naruto pun berfikir sejenak"aku tidak yakin apakah aku dapat mengendalikan jubi bila aku menyegelnya ke dalam perutku."

"hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya Naruto, aku percaya bahwa kau adalah anak yang di takdirkan, titisan kakek rikudou." Kyubi melanjutkan.

"Kurama, aku akan mencobanya, tapi suatu saat aku akan melepaskanmu lagi. Karena kau seperti saudara bagiku," naruto pun melanjutkan peperangannya, di bantu oleh hasirama, tobirama. Orochimaru dan tim taka uciha sasuke.

Kyubi berbicara" naruto, saat ini. Yang mampu mengendalikan Jubi hanya tobi. Karena dia masih hidup. Ayo kita bunuh dia"

"kenapa bisa seperti itu" naruto kembali bertanya.

"karena Madara hanya mahluk edo tensei, tsukoyomi membutuhkan seseorang yang masih hidup untuk mengendalikan jubi dan menggenjutsu seluruh manusia.

"owh, begitu. Kalau beegitu, ayo kitahabisi dia kurama,. Aku akan mecoba jutsu terbaruku. Dan akhirnya jutsunya berhasil. "futon, bijudama suriken" naruto melemparkannya ke arah tobi, yang berada diatas Jubi,b namun masih menembus dan jubi teriak menggema. Dan dengan chakra yang sangat besar itu, ia dengan mudah menghempaskan ledakan di atas kepalanya tersebut. Sedangkan madara masih bertarung dengan Hasirama, Tobirama, dan Orochimaru.

Madara kewalahan hingga akhirnya iya menyeringai dan menuju ke orochimaru untuk menggenjutsunya dan menghentikan edo tensei tersebut.

Tiba disaat bersamaan bunshin Naruto dan ayahnya muncul."Ayah". Naruto pun merealise bunsinnya "owh jadi begitu.(secara, apa yang di alami bunsin akan kembali ke aslinya).

Hingga akhirnya madara berhasil memukul telak orochimaru dan kemudian menggenjutsunya. Dan hokage ET pun akhirnya perlahan lahan menghilang "nak, aku yakin kau akan membawa kedamaian di dunia ini. "pesan terakhir ET minato. "namun sebelum ayah menghilang. Iya membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto "mungkin ini adalah bantuan terakhir untukmu."

BERSAMBUNG

Apakah bantuan terakhir tersebut? Bagaimana cara Naruto mengalahkan Tobi, Madara dan Jubi? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

CUT

Keterangan

Mohon maaf, Saya membuat yang ada Dimasa depan tidak ada dimasa lalu, karena untuk membantu naruto dimasa depan. Kecuali untuk sasuke, saya bingung kalau tidak menempatkan dia di masa lalu, mungkin sasuke di masa depan adalahrenkarnasi dimasa lalu.

Yosh..akhirnya selesai. maaaaaaaff banged, kalau banyak kesalahan disana sini, maaf karena saya belum bisa membuat chapter yang panjang. Walaupun ini sudah membuat kepala saya pusing tujuh keliling. Apakah 1 minggu itu terlalu lama? Maaf, karena saya kemarin sedang pokus UTS, walau pun masih seminggu lagi. Ga ada yang nanya ya? yasudah. hehe...sekarang waktunya sesi menjawab para reviewers.

Guest. 2k+ masih kurang panjang juga? Trus yang panjang itu berapa K?

Namikaze kevin : Madara pasti akan muncul. Sabar saja. Dan Nanti Sasuke akan membantu Naruto qo. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya ya?

DeathCheater: maaf, kalau masih ada typo, yah. ,karena memikirkan jalan ceritanya, jadi gg sempat ngedit.

Azzaqiyy, Nujeri29, manguni, nartuoi, Namikaze ryuuki ananta : terimakkasih, nih udah update, maaf kelaamaan.

Aurora borealix : naruto muncul umurnya masih 17, sama saat trakhir sebelum masuk ke lubang dimensi saat perang 14 abad yg lalu.. Hehe, makasih.

Terima kasih untuk semunya. . author pamit.

See you..

And revieww...


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo Minna.. Saya kembali lagi..

Langsung saja..

terima kasih Saya khususkan untuk Azzaqiyy, DeathCheater, .Indohakz. Brian123. Nujeri29, Kimeka Reikyu, mendokusai144, nul, vey, guest, adityaisyours, rin obito , namikaze kevin, manguni, rendi, rini, namikaze ryuuki ananta, aurora boralix, sopvtan, dinabol, koga-san, daehyuk shin, fajar jabrik dan para silent Readers sekalian. Pertanyaan Kalian akan Saya jawab di bawah.

"Mungkin ini adalah bantuan tousan yang terakhir kalinya"

**Chapter 4 Rikudou kedua. **

1..

2..

3..

Kamera Take, And... Action

**Naruto created by Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairi****n****g : Naruto U. X Sakura H.**

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.**

**Rated : T**** ( semi M)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read.**

"Tousan…., apa kau akan pergi lagi? " terlihat Naruto belum merelakan ayahnya pergi.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi menjadi edo waktunya tousan akan bertemu kaasanmu. Nak, sekarang persiapkan lah bijudama atau rasenganmu, tapi kali ini Tousan minta yang terhebat," 'kalau dia yang kuhadapi 17 tahun yang lalu, pasti masih ada segel hiraisin di tubuhnya' batin Minato.

"baik Tousan", Naruto pun menyiapkan jutsu nya yang terhebat "**Futon, Bijudama Suriken**".

Minato berbisik ke telinga anaknya " sekarang".

Madara dan tobi yang melihat itu segera menuju Naruto dan ayahnya, namun tiba-tiba Naruto dan ayahnya menghilang.

"**Futon, Bijudama Suriken**" Naruto muncul tepat di depan Tobi yang sudah tidak memakai topeng, ,Sebelum Tobi berhasil menyerap tubuhnya sendiri dengan kamui. Naruto berhasil mengenai wajah Tobi dengan bijudamanya. Akhirnya wajah Tobi pun hancur, terlihat mata sharingannya hancur. Sedangkan ayahnya muncul di belakang tobi dan mengenai bagian tubuh belakang tobi. "**Rasengan**"

"akhhhh.. Kusso.. mataku.."tobi tidak merasakan apa-apa di bagian tubuhnya karena itu hanyalah mokuton, tapi berbeda, wajahnya adalah asli miliknya. Namun Tobi masih sempat menusuk perut Naruto dengan tangan mokutonnya.

"akhirnya, tanpa mata sharinganmu kau tidak akan bisa ke dimensi lain " Naruto akhirnya menjauh dari Tobi. "Tousan kita berhasil."

"kau memang anakku, " ayahnya pun perlahan lahan menghilang."nak ,jangan terlalu cepat menyusul kami. Jalanmu masih panjang. Kau memang anak yang di takdirkan. Bawalah kedamaian dalam dunia ini. Aku menyayangimu." Itulah pesan ayahnya yang terakhir sesaat sebelum menghilang.

"Tousan…." Naruto akhirnya membuka tangannya yang ia pakai untuk menutupi bagian perutnya yang tertusuk.."ukuh" akhirnya Naruto pun megeluarkan batuk darah.

Pasukan aliansi kini melindungi Naruto

"Naruto" semuanya berteriak memanggil Naruto yang tersungkur.

" bocah bodoh. Kau berhasil." Sasuke yang tadi melawan Madara pun mundur. Semua mundur menuju Naruto dan melindunginya, Aliansi kini di pimpin Sasuke. "ninja medis, cepat sembuh kan luka yang ada di perutnya Naruto, selainnya ikut aku , ayo kita lawan Kakek tua itu dan segera habisi si Tobi, sebelum dia bisa bergerak bebas lagi."

"sialan kau Naruto, " Tobi pun mulai hilang kesadaran.' Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan peperangan ini, Rin. Apakah aku dapat bertemu denganmu?'bathin Tobi. "kakek tua, aku akan menghidupkanmu. Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat. Proyek Tsuki No Me kita harus berhasil. "

"hahk, sialan bocah itu, tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan menghabisinya dulu. Sepertinya Bocah itu pun sekarat, kesempatan ini tak akan Aku buang percuma." Madara melihat Naruto yang sudah kehabisan chakranya. Dan tertusuk perutnya.

"tidak ada waktu lagi, kalau aku mati sebelum menghidupkanmu, kau tak akan bisa melakukan Tsuki No Me tersebut, cepat lah."

"oke baiklah."

"**Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu**" Tobi berhasil melakukan jutsu tersebut. Keluarlah patung raksasa di sekitar aliansi.

"Sekarang waktunya, Kurama, kumohon. Keluarkan chakra yang tersisa yang kau miliki, ini adalah waktu kita menyegel Jubi."

Kurama yang baru beberapa menit melakukan senjutsu, akhirnya pun bicara," aku baru mengumpulkan chakra 15 persen. Sebentar lagi, bersabarlah Naruto, "

"tidak ada waktu lagi, sebelum Madara muncul lagi, ayo.." Naruto yang tadi tak memejamkan mata sambil meringis kesakitan pun akhirnya membuka mata, dan berdiri.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan, lukamu belum sembuh."ninja medis yang mengobati Naruto pun melarang.

Naruto pun melawan."ini adalah waktu yang tepat, jadi. Untuk saat ini Aku akan menjadi keras kepala." Naruto pun berlari ke arah jubi. "Kuramaa.. ayo" Naruto berubah menjadi mode kyubi. Walau pun dengan segala konsekuensi. "**Fuin No Jutsu**." Naruto di bantu Kurama pun menyegel Jubi ke dalam perutnya. Di waktu bersamaan Kurama menarik Jubi ke dalam perut Naruto "Naruto, aku percaya kau adalah titisan kakek rikudou, kau seperti dia, mungkin aku akan menyebutmu RIKUDOU KEDUA". Kurama kemudian masuk ke Jubi, Kurama akhirnya bergabung menjadi satu dengan Jubi,

Setelah menyegel kedalam perutnya. Naruto tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya seperti terbakar. "aakhhhhh.."Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

Madara pun telah selesai prosesnya. Madara yang melihat semua setelah dibangkitkan terkejut, tidak percaya, apa yang dilakukan Naruto."apa? kau bocah sialan? Kau menyegel jubi sesaat sebelum aku di hidupkan" Madara marah.

Sasuke akhirnya membunuh Tobi, "Sialan, aku terlambat membunuhnya." Terlihat sasuke kecewa.

"Semuanya, aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara, tolong lindungi aku," Semua aliansi pun membuat barikade untuk melindungi Naruto.

Madara berlari kearah Naruto dengan kekuatan penuhnya "Susano'o" iya mengaktifkan susano'onya lagi. Namun ia di hadang oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah mengaktifkan susano'o pula. "LAWANMU ADALAH AKU"

**Uchiha Sasuke vs Uchiha Madara**

"Bocah bodoh, mestinya kau membantuku, bukankah kau lupa apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu, bukankah kau sama denganku. Kita adalah uchiha, kita adalah pemimpin, kita adalah clan terhormat, clan terhebat. Kita tak bisa di perbudak oleh mereka"Madara membujuk Sasuke supaya ikut dengannya.

"cih, aku tak akan terpedaya lagi oleh siapa pun, aku tak akan membiarkan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh kakak ku sia sia, aku juga tak ingin berada dalam genjutsumu, "

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Aku akan membunuhmu terlebih dahulu , **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku**" Madara menyerangnya dengan teknik bola api penghancurnya.

Tapi sasuke mengadunya "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**". Dan jadilah pertarungan yang hebat diantara mereka,

"kau tak akan mampu mengalahkanku. Kalau kau ingin menang dariku, kau harus mempunyai dna hasirama, kemudian kau bunuh temanmu itu, maka kau akan mempunyai mata sepertiku," Madara kemudian merubah sharingannya ke bentuk rinnegannya.**"****Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan****" **terlihatlah juluran pohon yang ujungnya runcing mengarah ke Sasuke.

"**Amaterasu**" Sasuke membakar pohon tersebut dengan amaterasunya. Sasuke berhasil menghindar, Namun pohon itu terlalu kuat untuk terbakar, ujungnya mengenai perut Sasuke sangat tipis, "sial. Kau akan merasakan ini,**"****Kokuen no Tate (Perisai Api Hitam)****"** Sasuke memanipulasi api Amaterasu untuk menutupi tulang rusuk Susanoo dengan api, disekitar dirinya dengan perisai api hitam. Selain kerusakan yang dapat ditimbulkan, ini memiliki efek psikologis yang menyebabkan musuh untuk ragu-ragu menyerangnya.

Kemudian sasuke melanjutkan serangannya**"****Katon: Gōryūka No Jutsu****". **Setelah itu ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya** "Kirin"**Sasuke pertama akan meluncurkan bola api ke langit di atas menggunakan jutsu Gouryuuka-nya. Bola api ini akan menghangatkan atmosfer dan menciptakan arus udara yang kuat naik, yang pada gilirannya menghasilkan awan. Sasuke kemudian akan membentuk Chidori dan menaikkan tangannya ke langit. Hal ini akan memungkinkan dia untuk menyalurkan petir ke bawah pada sasarannya. Karena dia hanya menyalurkan petir yang dibuat alami. Karena ini juga petir yang alami, maka akan bergerak lebih cepat sehingga lawan akan sulit menghindarinya. Setelah memanggil petir, dia akan menciptakan dampak yang kuat dengan sejumlah besar kerusakan.

Sasuke menyerang Madara dengan kirinnya, namun Madara mengeluarkan justu lainnya"

**Mokuton: Kajukai Kõrin****"**Madara| Mengambil keuntungan dari sifat bawaan Elemen Kayu ( mokuton ) untuk dapat memaksa pohon tumbuh pada permukaan dalam sekejap, pengguna membuat hutan lebat pohon berbunga,Serbuk sari dihasilkan oleh bunga- bunga ini kemudian dilepaskan ke atmosfer sekitarnya dan ketika dihirup dengan cepat membuat lawan menjadi tidak sadar. Salah satu cara untuk melawan teknik ini adalah menghancurkan pohon tersebut.

Terlihat Sasuke sudah mulai kualahan melawan Madara. "**Yasaka no Magatama****"** sesaat sebelum Sasuke terkena. Naruto berhasil melakukan hiraisin dan menolong Sasuke.

"untung tepat waktu" Naruto yang tadi tidak bisa bergerak kini sudah terlihat sembuh , bahkan lebih hebat. "chakra ini sangat hebat, namun aku belum mampu mengendalikannya. Istirahatlah Sasuke, kau terkena racun dari tanaman tersebut".

Naruto kini berdiri di depan Madara. "aku akan menghentikan peperangan ini, " Naruto kini mengeluarkan chakra Jubi yang ada dalam dirinya. "aaaakh" terlihatlah Naruto kini ditutupi chakra kuning yang perlahan lahan berubah menjadi kehitaman. Perlahan lahan mata Naruto berubah ke rinnegan.( Sama seperti saat ia menggunakan mode kyubi, matanya berubah menjadi mata kyubi.)."untunglah, walau pun aku belum mampu mengendalikan Jubi, berkat menggunakan segel rikudou(segel yang digunakan Naruto( mode kyubi) untuk menyegel Kyubi setelah berhasil mengalahkan Kyubi di dalam perutnya sendiri)aku bisa mengendalikan chakranya"

**Flashback Off**

"Sudah dulu ya ceritanya, aku sudah ngantuk, jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto bertanya ke Sakura.

"hei, jangan berhenti disitu, plizz, jam 3." Sakura memohon. Ia lupa kalau paginya Ia akan sekolah.

"yah, kalau mau aku lanjutkan, kau harus mau ku peluk, Aku akan menceritakannya langsung di telingamu, membisikkimu." Naruto menyeringai.

"kau mesum sekali ya,hahh, baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat lebih, nanti aku hamil lagi, aku kan masih kelas 2."walaupun begitu Sakura tetap melakukannya.'kenapa aku tidak mau untuk menolaknya, apa benar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya?' batin Sakura. Iya pun kini bersandar di dada bidang Naruto.

"aku tau kau ngantuk, makanya aku ingin kau tidur di pangkuanku, duduk menatapku serius begitu tidak kah kau lelah?"

"jangan banyak bicara, cepat lanjutkan ceritanya"

Naruto pun bergidik ngeri "oke, mam!"

**-Flashback-**

Rinnegan vs rinnegan. Siapakah yang akan menang? Itulah yang terjadi saat Naruto berhadapan dengan Madara. Kedua mata itu beradu, kedua pemilik chakra terhebat itu beradu, Naruto berlari kearah madara "**Wakusei Bijudama**"

dan begitu juga berlari kearah Naruto "** Mokuton : Mokujoheki**."

"Bijudamaku diserap" Naruto pun mundur. ", dia mengingat kembali pertarungannya melawan pain dulu, "kalau aku ingat dengan mata ini, aku bisa menggunakan jurusnya. **Bijudama,**

**Bansho Tenin** " berhasil, Naruto berhasil menggunakan jutsu tersebut dan menarik Madara ke arahnya, ia bersiap menghantam Madara dengan bijudamanya.

"**Moku Bunsin No Jutsu**,"ia menahan dirinya dengan bunsin mokutonnya."chakranya terlalu besar akibat Jubi yang ada di dalamnya. Kemudian ia berencana mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain, dimensi yang iya ciptakan. "dengan begini kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. " **Jikuukan Idou**," ia mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain,

terlihatlah sebuah lubang dimensi, rinnegan bertemu rinnegan, kedua pemilik chakra itu pun bertemu, Naruto hanya mengenai bunsin Madara. Terjadilah ledakan besar. Semua mata aliansi menuju pada mereka,

"Naruto" semua berteriak memanggil Naruto. Aliansi tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi karena ledakan tersebut.

Bukan lubang dimensi, malah lubang waktu yang tercipta akibat dua chakra hebat beradu, Naruto tertarik masuk ke dalam lubang tersebut, "apa yang terjadi ini, akkhhh….."Naruto pun kini lenyap.

Madara yang menahan dirinya dengan menancapkan tangan mokutonnya kedalam tanah, tetap tak mampu. Ia pun tertarik ke dalam lubang tersebut. "sial, ini bukan yang kuharapkan" ia pun lenyap. Lubang waktu pun menghilang, bersama dengan debu yang menghalangi pandangan.

Semua mencari Naruto, namun nihil, mereka bertanya Tanya.(Naruto hanya menceritakan sampai disini.)

"kemana perginya Naruto?"

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Chakranya menghilang, Madara dan Naruto tak ada dimana mana."

Seminggu telah berlalu, akhirnya mereka mengumumkan kemenangan tersebut,

Seminggu setelahnya, Sasuke Uchiha diangkat menjadi Hokage.

Lama kelamaan rakyat pun telah damai dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian ia menikah dengan Karin, namun 1 tahun kemudian Sasuke sakit, akibat luka yang belum bisa disembuhkan. Ini dikarenakan medis yang sangat ahli hampir semuanya gugur. Sasuke merasakan ajalnya sudah dekat, semua warga konoha berkumpul melihat Sasuke, dan inilah pesan terakhir sang hokage ke 5 Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke's pov

"Aku ingin kalian tidak melupakan jasa sahabatku, Aku malu pada kalian semua, karena dulu aku begitu munafik, Aku ingin menghancurkan desa ini, tapi setelah melihat perjuangannya, aku sadar bahwa kalian begitu berharga, untuk itu aku ingin tak ada patung wajahku di bukit hokage, dan kalian semua aku ingin kau membuat patung Uzumaki Naruto, agar semua yang telah ia korbankan tidak sia-sia, dan agar kalian tidak melupakannya, suatu saat ia akan kembali dan menginginkan menjadi Hokage, dan saat itu Ia pasti akan sangat bahagia, karena impiannya telah tercapai. Aku yakin itu. –Uhuk- -uhuk-, mungkin ini saatnya bagiku harus pergi menyusul kakakku. Aku ingin kalian mengenangnya, "

-End Sasuke's Pov-

Sasuke pun akhirnya menatap semua warga yang ada disekitarnya dan melihat istrinya "hai , kenapa kau menangis, hapus air matamu itu,"Sasuke menghapus air mata seseorang yang ada di sampingnya "selamat tinggal, jaga diri kalian masing masing. Karin, jaga anak kita yang ada di kandunganmu, aku ingin nanti kaau jangan menggunakan margaku untuk anak kita,aku ingin ia menjadi shinobi yang hebat seperti Uzumaki Naruto Bukan Aku." Sasuke pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan tersenyum.

Semua pun menangis, tidak ada orang lagi yang pandai memimpin, shinobi-shinobi hebat telah berguguran, lama kelamaan system desa pun mulai berubah,dari Hokage menjadi Kepala Desa. desa begitu tertutup, mereka menciptakan patung Uzumaki Naruto, mereka mengenangnya, mereka hanya berkutat di dalam desa, karena terlalu damai, warga desa pun malas berlatih, lama kelamaan kekuatan ninja menghilang. 4 tahun kemudiaan datang lah seorang pertapa, menceritakan apa yang akan terjadi terhadap Naruto dan madara dimasa depan dan lain lain.(lihat episode awal)

**Flash Back Off**

"Begitulah ceritanya". Naruto kini menepuk Sakura, namun Sakura telah tertidur pulas.

"hai, kau malah tidur" Naruto tersenyum. Kini Naruto membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, ia melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat cantik saat tertidur,"aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu".Naruto kemudian tidur di bawah "selamat tidur" mereka pun kini terlelap.

-SKIP TIME—

Kini waktu sudah menunjukan jam setengah 8 pagi, "Sakura banguun,, sudah jam setengah 8" ibunya menggedor gedor pintu anaknya karena dari jam tujuh belum menunjukan tanda tanda kehidupan.

"buka pintunya, atau Kaasan dobrak"Sakura terganggu dengan suara berisik yang ada di depannya.

"berisik bangat si, gak tau apa kalau aku tidur jam 3"Sakura lupa kalau yang membangunkan adalah ibunya.

"kau berani membentak Kaasanmu sendiri huh?..."

"Baru jam setengah 5 pagi, Kaasan."karena melihat jam dengan mata mengantuk ia melihat jarum panjang jadi pendek.

"Naruto yang mendengarnya suara berisik langsung berdiri dan tidur di kasur dan selimutan. Iya lupa kalau ada Sakura. Naruto memeluk Sakura mengira itu adalah guling. "gulingnya berat sekali, tapi qo hangat dan empuknya berbeda ya?" Sakura yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung melihat kearah samping, begitu pula Naruto.

"kyaaa…" Naruto yang tadi memeluk Sakura langsung melepaskannya "hiks.. hiks… aku sudah ternoda.. aku sudah tidak suci lagi.."Naruto mengatakan tersebut dan membuat Sakura yang tadi memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menangis langsung diam.

"qo aneh ya… mestinya kan aku yang bilang begitu.." Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung..

"ekh, salah ya? Mestinya kamu yang bilang begitu ya..?" Naruto mengatakan itu dengan tampang orang kikuk.

"dasar bodoh" Sakura memukul mukul Naruto dengan gulingnya. Dan melupakan ibunya yang masih di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"kau dengan siapa Sakura?, kau melakukan apa?"

"hah, Kaasan, tidak ada apa apa,.aku sudah bangun Kaasan" Sakura mendorong dorong Naruto, "cepat ngumpet,…" Sakura dan Naruto bulak balik mencari tempat persembunyian, Naruto pun lupa dengan semua jurusnya. "dibawah tempat tidur,,.. tidak, jangan. Didalam lemari saja… tidak jangan.. di kamar mandi…."Naruto pun kini ngumpet di kamar Sakura kemudian membuka pintunya.

"berisik bangat, siapa pria yang kau sembunyikan? Mana dia? " Ibunya menggeledah seluruh isi kamarnya. 'pasti di bawah tempat tidur' kemudian iya melihat ke bawah tempat tidur. "nah, sekarang ketau…, tidak ada" 'di dalam lemari' kemudian iya memegang pintu lemari dan membukanya "kau akan ku…, tidak ada juga."'pasti dikamar mandi' ia pun kini memegang pintu kamar mandi.

"jangannnn…"Sakura menahan tangan ibunya.

"nah ketauan ya, ada di kamar mandi, awas."ibunya membuka pintu itu..

1…

2…

Kriettttt…. 'gawat, mati aku' batin Sakura. Namun saat terbuka pintunya.

"lah kosong juga" perasaan tadi ada orang yang berbicara dengan Sakura,

"yasudah cepat mandi, sudah jam 8. Kalau kau ingin masuk sekolah."

Sakura yang mengetahui Naruto sudah tidak ada hanya menghela nafas lega. "aman."Sakura mengira Naruto menghilang menggunakan hiraisin.

Iya pun mandi. Namun saat Sakura melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya Naruto muncul, "akhirnya, iya pergi."Naruto hanya ngumpet di dinding menggunakan jurus kamuflasenya. Dan saat Naruto melepas kain yang menutupinya, ia melihat Sakura yang tanpa busana.

"Glegek.." suara ludah yang di telan.

Sakura kaget melihat Naruto yang ternyata masih ada disini,"kyaaa…."iya pun menutup atasnya dengan tangannya. namun sakura melihat Naruto yang melihat bawahnya,, ia pun menutup bawahnya dengan tangannya.. keatas… kebawah.. begitu seterusnya.. hingga Sakura pun menangis.. "apa yang kau lakukan.. hiks.. hiks.. kenapa terus melihatku.. cepat keluar.. hiks… "badan Sakura menjadi lemas.." aku sudah tidak suci lagi"

Naruto pun keluar sambil menutup matanya "maaf..,aku berjanji akan mempertanggung jawabkan bayi yang ada di kandunganmu" Naruto begitu bodoh(polos),ia kira hanya dengan melihat Sakura telanjang membuat Sakura hamil,(orang gila juga tau kalau dia bodoh).

"hakh,,, hiks.. dasar.. hiks.. bodoh.." Sakura bingung,'apa aku hamil, berarti dia memang melakukannya tadi malam saat aku tertidur' Sakura pun memakai handuknya dan mengejar Naruto"bakaa, bodoh sekali ya dirimu, apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Jelaskan!"Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto.

"maaf kan aku, aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan anak kita. Aku juga tidak tau caranya, tapi aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin." Jawaban Naruto malah lain dengan yang ditanyakan Sakura.

"bukan itu yang kutanyakan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam terhadapku.? Cepat katakan?" dia lupa kalau Naruto adalah pahlawan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, saat Aku bercerita tadi malam kau malah sudah tertidur. Kemudian aku merebahkanmu di kasur, dan menyelimutimu. Kemudian aku tidur di bawah. Karena berisik, aku pindah keatas. Aku lupa kalau ada kau. Kukira kau adalah guling. Dan saat kau berteriak, ibumu curiga, kemudian aku bersembunyi di kamar mandi. Karena Ibumu masuk, aku gunakan jurus kamuflaseku. Tiba tiba saat aku buka kainnya, kau sudah di hadapanku, kau menangis. Tapi aku bersedia mempertanggung jawabkannya" jelas.. panjang.. berisi…(kepanjangan bung).

"owh gitu, kau tidak membuatku hamil kalau hanya melihat tubuhku. Jadi kau tenang saja. Sepertinya kau memang masih polos. Tapi qo mesum ya?"Sakura bingung. Mesum tapi tidak ngerti cara ******(sensored).

"hah, jadi kau tidak hamil, bagus lah. Aku jadi tak hawatir lagi."Naruto pun mengelus elus dadanya.

"hm, yasudah aku mandi dulu, tapi sudah jam setengah Sembilan. Gimana ya. Tidak mungkin sekolah jam segini..?"Sakura berfikir.

"gimana kalau kau ikut Aku? Aku ingin mengajarimu sedikit tentang chakra dan mengendalikannya, sebelum nanti aku mengajari warga konoha, aku butuh bantuan melawan Madara. Tidak mungkin aku bisa melawannya sendiri. Pasti ia juga akan memanggil edo tensei nanti."

"apaa?.. kalau begitu aku mau. Tapi menurut perhitungan, gerhana matahari itu masih 7 tahun lagi, kan masih lama Madara munculnya?"Sakura menjawab.

"kata siapa? Satu hal yang meski kau tau? Iya masuk kedalam lubang waktu bersama dengan ku, aku tidak yakin sampai 7 tahun lagi, mungkin saja. Hari ini, atau esok ia akan datang. Untuk itu kita harus bergegas. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu. Mengerti?"

"yes, bos."

Skip time

Sakura dan Naruto telah selesai mandi. dan bersiap –siap."aku lewat bawah. Kau tunggu di depan."Sakura ingin agar ibunya tidak curiga.

"kenapa tidak langsung saja sih, lebih cepat."

"sudah, berisik…."Sakura pun turun, "Kaasan, aku pergi" dan langsung keluar.

Naruto yang meyakini Sakura sudah di luar, langsung melakukan hiraisin kearah Sakura."hei, aku di belakangmu, ayo cepat."

"kyaa,.. selalu saja aku kaget. Sepertinya aku belum terbiasa kalau kau langsung muncul dan menepuk belakangku." Sakura pun memegang tangan Naruto. "ayo".

"kenapa memegang tanganku, aku tidak mau menggunakan hiraisin. Aku ingin melihat lihat pemandangan daerah sekitar sini. Cepat naik ke punggungku?"Naruto langsung duduk nongkrong.

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah."kenapa harus digendong, aku tidak mau, aku bisa jalan."Sakura mengira kalau jalannya jalan biasa.

"bodoh sekali kau, kalau melihat lihat itu tidak enak hanya berjalan, kita akan melakukan cara lain, yasudah cepat."Naruto pun sudah tidak sabar.

"ba-baiklah."Sakura pun berada digendongan Naruto.

Naruto pun menyeringai. "nah gitu donk. Peluk aku yang erat ya?" Naruto pun langsung lompat keeatas rumah, dan terus melompat Sakura memeluknya lebih kencang.

"wah, begini rasanya ya, seperti terbang?" Sakura melihat lihat kesana sini.

"apa ada hutan di dekat sini.?"bertanya Naruto.

"hutan? Ada si, tapi jauh. Kira kira 6 kilometer lagi. Lagian untuk apa kita kesana?"Sakura bingung, dan mulai berfikir yang tidak tidak.

"kita kan mau latihan, pasti akan memakan tempat, kau mau latihan dirumahmu dan menghancurkannya?"

"wah, apa kah sehebat itu, aku bisa karate, tapi untuk menghancurkan rumah, aku tidak bisa."

"ini berbeda, lihat saja nanti, "Naruto sudah capek melayani Sakura bicara. Dan mempercepat gerakannya. Sambil jalan, iya menaruh segel hiraisin di tempat yang menurutnya bagus. Hingga sampailah iya di hutan.

"sudah sampai, sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan menunjukan sesuatu."di dalam hutan Naruto kini menunjukan jurusnya sederhana yang mungkin Sakura bisa..

"aku akan menunjukan pengendalian cakra. Dan melakukan segel tangan untuk menggunakannya"

"**Kage Bunsin No Jutsu**" terciptalah klon bayangannya.

"**Rasengan**, dengan ini Aku akan menghancurkan pohon itu, kyaa…". Naruto berlari kearah pohon besar dan menghancurkannya.

"waw.., hebat sekali, tolong ajari aku. "Sakura memohon.

"aku tidak pandai dengan kata kata, tapi akan kucoba. Pertama, kau harus tau arti cakra dan cara mengendalikannya. Kemudian kau harus bisa melakukan segel tangan. " Naruto pun mengajari sakura.

"Chakra Sangat penting bagi seorang ninja, bahkan ini adalah jutsu paling dasar, yang merupakan campuran dari energi fisik yang hadir dalam setiap sel tubuh dan energi spiritual yang diperoleh dari latihan dan pengalaman bertarung.  
Setelah tercampur, energi dapat disalurkan melalui sistem peredaran darah chakra di setiap 361 titik peredaran chakra (disebut tenketsu) dalam tubuh. Melalui berbagai metode, yang paling umum digunakan setiap ninja adalah segel tangan"

"Segel Tangan ada dua belas.Burung, Babi, Anjing, Naga, Kelinci, Kuda, Monyet, Sapi, Domba, Tikus, Ular, Harimau."Naruto megatakan sambil mempraktekannya. "sekarang lakukan".

**1 Jam Kemudian.**

"maaf, lama juga yah. Kau bodoh sekali, menghafal segel tangan saja susah, padahal hanya 12 segel tangan. Hahk, aku capek, kita makan ramen dulu, kita ke Konoha. Semoga saja masih ada ramen disana."

"apaa, ramen? Tidak tidak, nanti perutku bisa sakit. Di kantin sekolahku juga ada. Tapi kan aku sedang bolos.. besok sajalah ramennya. Sekarang kita ke café dekat sekolahku, tapi kau harus berubah jadi wanita. Aku takut mereka tau kau, kau kan terkenal sebagai teroris."

"baiklah." Naruto pun lalu menggendong Sakura dan melakukan hiraisin ke dekat sekolah mereka.

Tiba lah mereka tidak jauh dengan kafenya. Naruto pun berubah jadi perempuan. Lalu berjalan sebentar dan sampailah ia di kafe tersebut.

Mereka masuk kedalam, para pelayan disana sudah kenal dengan Sakura karena memang Sakura begitu sering ke kafe tersebut.

"hai, Sakura. Apa kabar? Kau tidak sekolah, dan siapa yang disampingmu?"pelayan yang ada disitu bertanya kepada Sakura, namun Naruto yang menjawabnya.

"hai, bibi. Aku uzumaki naru…"belum sempat menyelesaikannya, Sakura sudah menyikut perutnya.

"dia Uzumaki Naru.. Naru.. naruko. Iya. Namanya Uzumaki Naruko."Sakura akhirnya menjawab asal.

"wah, kau cantik sekali ya?. Silahkan duduk." Sakura dan Naruto pun langsung duduk di tempat yang menurut mereka enak di pandang.

"mau pesan apa?"

"ramen eksta jumbo 5 mangkuk dengan potongan daging dan telur diatasnya . Aku lapar sekali" Naruto langsung menjawab dan membuat pelayannya kaget.

"5 mangkuk? Apakah habis."

"cepatlah bibi." Naruto bukan menjawab malah menyuruh pelayan agar lebih cepat.

"kau kan wanita, masa makan 5 mangkuk? Kalau aku shiratama anmitsu ya… seperti biasa."

"baiklah, ditunggu ya"pelayan tersebut pun pergi.

"qo aku Uzumaki Naruko sih?"

"jangan banyak protes"

Menunggu makanan tiba Naruto pun ingat yang tadi pagi "Sakura chan, aku ingin bertanya?"

"apa?"

"kalau melihatmu tanpa busana tidak membuat hamil, lantas bagaimana cara membuat wanita hamil?" naruto bertanya kepada sakura tanpa wajah dosa.

Sakura wajahnya langsung memerah."bakaa…"

BERSAMBUNG

Bagaimana kah kisah selanjutnya? Tunggu di episode berikutnya.

CUT

Huwaa.. maaf readers sekalian. Saya kebingungan dengan jutsu jarak dekat Madara. Jadi pendeskripsian peperangannya begitu saja.

Mohon maaf bila chapter ini tidak memuaskan. Saya membuat chapter ini sampai berfikir selama seminggu. Bingung. Pusing. Tapi saya berharaf kalian ada yang menyukainya.

Kritik dan saran saya terima, namun Saya hanya bisa membalas di chapter. Karena saja jarang login.

Oh iya apa chapter ini sudah panjang, kalau memang ingin lebih panjang, mungkin 1 minggu lagi baru saya posting.

Yasudalah, sekarang waktunya menjawab pertanyaan para reviewers

Sopvtan : mengenai tanggapan teman dan guru gurunya mungkin ada di chap depan, sabar saja ya..

Nujeri29: Naruto tidak akan bersekolah. Namun dia akan datang kesekolah. Ada di chap depan. Sabar lagi ya…

Koga-san :ini udah panjang belum…

Aurora borealix : sken battle memang sama, tapi orang-orang yang ada dimasa ini saya tiadakan di masa lalu,kecuali sasuke. dan jadilah hokage menghilang 1. Karena hiruzen sudah muncul di masa ini. Sasuke dimasa lalu itu hokage kelima. Sedangkan sasuke di masa depan adalah renkarnasinya. Tapi belum bisa apa apa. Tunggu saja nanti di chapter berikutnya.

Fajar jabrik : wah, saya bukan mata duitan, tapi ya begitulah(?).

Dan untuk semuanya jangan lupa reviewnya yah.

Kalau begitu Saya undur diri .

See you. And revieww...


	5. Chapter 5

Hai,,, apa kabar para readers sekalian.. apakah masih ada di antara kalian yang mengingat fic ini.. mohon maaf sebelumnya karena saya telah meninggalkan fic ini agak lama.. jujur saya bingung mau melanjutkan atau tidak,, saya mengaku kalah dengan masashi sensei yang alur cerita aslinya berbeda jauh,, obito jadi jincuriki jubi,,, apa apaan itu?... oya, terima kasih kepada para readers sekalian yang masih mengharafkan kelanjutan cerita ini,,,

Yasudah. Langsung saja..

**Shinobi Konoha Return**

**Naruto created by Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pairig : Naruto U. X Sakura H.**

**Genre : Adventure / Romance.**

**Rated : T **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje. Dll.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read.**

Hari sudah berlalu begitu cepat, kini obrolan asyik Sakura dan Naruto pun harus terpotong oleh waktu yang mengharus kan mereka harus pulang karena sudah sore.

"Naruto, kenapa kau tiba tiba melamun?" Sakura yang melihat Naruto pun mulai berfikir "apa kau ada masalah"

"tidak, Sakura chan. Aku hanya merasa rindu dengan teman-teman dan Senseiku,."

Sakura tiba tiba ikut melamun juga tentang perasaan Naruto yang mungkin ia sudah mengerti" kenapa kau tidak ikut Aku sekolah saja? Dengan begitu kau pun akan mempunyai banyak teman dan Sensei?"

"hah, apakah bisa?" Naruto pun mulai merasa senang dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"tentu saja,"namun Sakura mulai berfikir tentang bagaimana caranya ia memasukan Naruto ke sekolah."tapi..."

"tapi apa Sakura chan?" Naruto mulai menunggu perkataan Sakura yang terpotong .

"kau mau kan jadi perempuan, agar aku bisa membujuk ibuku. Dan lagi wajahmu kan sudah terkenal sebagai teroris. Bagaimana kau mau tidak?"

"kenapa harus jadi perempuan, aku tidak mau.".

"yasudah, kalau tidak mau. Huft"

"hah,,,, yasudah kita pulang. Tapi, ikut aku ke Konoha sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan ketua desa. Owh iya, apa kau yakin desa Konoha tidak berubah dari zamanku, dan lagi patung hokage ke5 adalah Sasuke, berarti dia yang membangun kembali Konoha setelah hancur terkena bijudama jubi saat masaku"

"tentu saja, owh, Sasuke, zamanmu ada yang bernama sasuke, di sekolahku juga ada yang namanya Sasuke."

"apa kau yakin, mungkin itu adalah renkarnasinya. Yasudah ayo kita ke Konoha"

Sakura pun tersenyum mendengarnya"yasudah cepat, dengan begini kau tidak akan tidur denganku lagi kan?"

Naruto pun menyeringai" karena yang baru kukenal baik hanya kau, terpaksa aku masih ingin bersamamu. Kalau perlu selamanya."

"apaaaaa?, aku tidak mau tidur dengan pria mesum sepertimu." Teriakan Sakura membuat semua yang ada disitu menengok kearahnya mempertanyakan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

"sudah gila kali dia" para pengunjung memberi pernyataan.

"kaga waras"

"setres"

"bocah sinting" berbagai cacian terdengar ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura pun tertawa hambar," ha ha ha,, gomen.." Sakura pun menundukan badannya kesegala arah lalu menarik tangan Naruto keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"hoii, pelan pelan.." Naruto pun terpaksa ikut .

"Yasudah lebih baik kita bergegas". Naruto dan Sakura pun hilang dengan sunshin Naruto. Ke Konoha.

Tibalah mereka di bukit Hokage, Naruto pun melepas jutsunya untuk kembali menjadi laki-laki. "kurasa sekaranglah waktunya untukku membangun kembali Konoha."

Naruto dan Sakura pun melompat turun ke atas kantor hokage atau kepala desa disana.

"tadaima, saya uzumaki naruto, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Hiruzen yang melihat wajah asli Naruto, pahlawan yang telah lama ditunggu warga konoha telah datang pun kaget. Iya tak menyangka, Naruto begitu muda dan kekar, walau pun umurnya lebih tua dibandingkan dengannya, "selamat datang, senang sekali melihat anda mau kembali kesini tuan, aku tidak menyangka, walaupun umurmu sudah lebih dari seribu tahun tapi kau tetap muda."

"ha ha ha... "Naruto pun tertawa terbahak bahak,"jangan bilang seperti itu, memang secara hitungan tahun aku sudah tua, tapi tetap saja, aku keluar dari dimensi waktu, yang menyebabkan umurku masih seperti dulu, 17 tahun. Aku yang mestinya harus hormat pada Anda."

"apa kau kesini ingin tinggal disini lagi"

"tidak, belum saatnya aku tinggal disini lagi, aku hanya ingin izinmu tentang keinginanku, untuk membangun konoha ini menjadi desa shinobi lagi seperti dulu."

"tentu saja, aku sangat senang bisa mengembalikan sejarah Konoha yang memang merupakan desa shinobi."

"terima kasih, untuk itu apa kau mau membantuku membuat Konoha Akademi untuk melatih kembali Shinobi yang mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menjadi ninja."

"tentu, dengan segera aku akan membuat tempat itu, tapi agar lebih meyakinkan kau yang harus bilang kepada semua warga."

Naruto pun tersenyum, bukan karena iya merasa senang, tetapi karena grogi dan malu,"aku bukan orang yang pandai berkata kata, tapi yasudah, kapan waktunya?"

"tentu saja sekarang, lihat keluar, Mereka telah menunggumu" Hiruzen mengatakan itu sambil membuka tirai jendela di ruangan itu, dan betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat semua warga telah berkumpul di depan kantor Hokage."kalau begitu, mari kita ke atas"

Naruto , Sakura dan Hiruzen pun naik keatas gedung Hokage."semuanya, dengar baik baik, Naruto, pahlawan yang kita tunggu tunggu, telah datang. Dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kita semua, sesuatu yang penting. Haraf semua tenang dan dengarkan."

Sakura pun hanya bisa mendengarkan tanpa harus berkata-kata. Ia senang melihat semuanya begitu bergembira akan kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto pun maju dan mulai berbicara"kurasa itu sangat berlebihan, tapi terima kasih atas sambutan yang sangat mengagetkan buatku ini,"

Sakura yang merasa malu karena berada di dekat Naruto pun mulai mundur, namun tangannya di tahan oleh Naruto. Hal itu membuat Sakura kaget, dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan kalimatnya" aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi kita semua, apakah kalian mengizinkan."

"ya,,,, " semua suara warga berteriak, tak sabar ingin mendengar lanjutan perkataan Naruto.

"terima kasih, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian semua. Yang pertama adalah, semakin lama aku semakin merasakan hawa keberadaan Madara, untuk itu aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian melawannya, dan yang pertama yang ingin kulakukan adalah membangun sebuah akademi ninja, aku ingin menjadikan desa ini menjadi desa ninja, seperti dulu, awal terbentuknya desa ini. Dan seluruh warga akan ikut dalam pelatihan ini. Untuk itu aku akan membantu kalian dengan bunsinku, jika terjadi sesuatu, bunsinku akan merespon, dan membantu kalian, dan program itu akan dimulai besok pagi, apa kalian setuju?"

"iya kami siap,"semua pun bersorak gembira dan antusias,

"terima kasih, untuk sekarang aku akan meninggalkan beberapa bunsinku untuk menjaga desa ini. Kagebunsin no jutsu"

Muncullah 8 bunsin. Dan semua warga terkagum kagum,"untuk sekarang aku pergi dulu, bila ada yang ingin di tanyakan , silahkan kalian menanyakan kepada bunshinku. Kakek Hiruzen kami pergi dulu. Ayo Sakura. Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua." Naruto pun menggendong Sakura dan menaruh segel sunshin di atas gedung hokage, dan mulai melempar beberapa kunai yang sudah di tandai sunshin keseluruh penjuru desa. Kemudian menghilang.

Sakura dan Naruto pun muncul dikamar Sakura,"hah, akhirnya, terima kasih Sakura chan, berkatmu, aku jadi tidak grogi, "

"hahk, karena aku, aku tidak melakukan apa apa."

"kau memang tak melakukan apa apa, tapi kau telah membuat hatiku merasa nyaman dan semangatku pun muncul."

"bakaa,,, jangan membuatku menjadi malu, sana kau, aku ingin tidur, "

"hei ini masih sore, kau sudah mau tidur, mandi dulu sana, kau bau tau ga?"

"apa kau bilanggg,,,, sini kau biar kuhajar"

"hei, coba saja kalau kau bisa," Sakura terus mengejar Naruto, tapi tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung oleh sesuatu membuat Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh meniban Naruto, keduanya pun masih berbaring dengan Naruto dibawah dan Sakura diatasnya, nafas mereka pun saling bertautan.

Keduanya pun makin mendekatkan jarak, namun sebelum bibir mereka saling bertautan, Ibunya membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Membuat Sakura dan Naruto kaget. "Apaa... ini keterlaluan, Sakura, menyingkir dari situ, biar kuhajar Anak nakal itu," Mebuki mengambil tongkat baseball yang ada di pinggir pintu dan memukul-mukul Naruto,"hei, nenek, apa yang kau lakukan, jangan memukulku terus."

Mebuki semakin kesal karena dibilang nenek-nenek"kurang ajar, aku belum tua, dan kau sudah memanggilku nenek" Mebuki pun semakin mengencangkan pukulannya.

Naruto pun kesal "hah, maafkan aku," Naruto kemudian menteleport Mebuki kebukit Hokage."lenyap juga."

Mebuki masih memukul-mukul yang dikira Naruto, tapi yang ia pukul adalah pohon dan kemudian Mebuki pun berhenti."tidakk,, dimana ini".

-OoO-

Sakura yang melihat Ibunya menghilang pun kaget"Naruto, kembalikan Ibuku atau.."

"Apa?"

"Shannaro.." Sakura pun memukul Naruto dengan Kencang. Membuat Naruto mental beberapa Meter.

"Ittai" Naruto kaget dengan pukulan Sakura yang begitu kencang, dan kemudian ia tersenyum. "kau memang cocok dengan nenek Tsunade, aku akan kembali dalam beberapa menit."

Naruto pun hendak melakukan shunsin ke Konoha, tapi Sakura menghentikannya

"hai, kembalikan dulu Ibuku,"

"Iya cerewet." Naruto melakukan sunsin ke Konoha dan melihat Ibunya Sakura sedang menangis karena bingung,"nenek, maafkan akan mengirimmu kembali,"

Mebuki melihat Naruto dan mendekatinya, tapi ia malah berjalan ke Sakura,"Ibu.."Sakura pun memeluk Ibunya,

"lah, kenapa bisa jadi begini, apa aku sedang berhalusnasi."

-Oo0oO-

Naruto mencari tempat persembunyian nenek Tsunade, namun beberapa jam telah terlewati tanpa ada hasil"kenapa ia tidak meninggalkan buku untuk dipelajari orang orang, Ia terus mencari dan Ia ingat ada ruang rahasia di bawah tanah, semoga tempat itu tidak hancur, Ia ingat waktu pertama kali mencuri gulungan Hokage Pertama, tentang belajar kagebunshin. Ia pun mencarinya dan akhirnya, walaupun pintu tersebut sudah terkubur tanah, Ia bisa masuk dengan mudah, dan didalam masih ada sebuah pintu yang disegel, sehingga tak ada yang bisa masuk,"sial disegel. Semoga aku bisa mempelajari cara membuka segel itu dengan cepat,"tak lupa. Ia pun menaruh segel shunsin untuk memudahkannya kembali ketempat tersebut, setelah itu Ia mengambil segel tersebut dan ditaruh di sebuah gulungan, dan melakukan shunsin kembali ke kamar Sakura, tidak disadarinya, waktu pun sudah menjelang pagi, dan ia pun melihat Sakura sedang tertidur,"padahal aku masih ingin berbicara banyak denganmu". Naruto pun membaringkan dirinya di samping Sakura dan tertidur.

Waktu pun telah kembali pagi dan tibalah waktunya bagi Naruto memulai pembangunan akademi ninja di konoha, Ia masih merasa lelah, Namun dilihatnya Sakura yang sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah, "Sakura chan, kau mau kesekolah ya, hari ini aku tak bisa menemanimu. Jadi kau hati-hati ya."

"tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil. Dan lagi, siapa juga mau ditemani olehmu" Sakura pun menutup pintu kamarnya dan pergi.

Naruto pun bersiap-siap, dan setengah jam kemudian ia sudah berada di Konoha, warga mulai membangun tempat akademi ninja tersebut, Walau pun sama seperti dulu, tetap saja ada beberapa tempat yang menghilang, contohnya akademi ninja ini,

"hai semuanya, terima kasih karena telah membangun akademi ninja ini, untuk mempersingkat waktu pekerjaan, aku akan membuat seribu bayangan dan membantu kalian, Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu"

3 hari telah berlalu dan kini Akademi Ninja pun telah di bangun, Naruto pun telah berhasil membuka segel pintu ruang bawah tanah yang ditutup oleh peninggalan zaman Sasuke menjadi Hokage dulu, dan menyaring buku yang menurutnya berbahaya atau tidak, dan mempelajari semuanya, untuk jutsu berbahaya, bunshin Naruto akan menghilang dan kemudian langsung bisa di pelajari oleh yang Naruto sendiri, sedangkan untuk yang tidak berbahaya akan dijadikan reperensi untuk mengajarkan tingkat lanjut setelah berhasil mempelajari teknik dasar di akademi.

Ia mulai membagi bunshin untuk menyaring setiap calon ninja sesuai Umurnya agar mudah di beri pemahaman,

"Selamat datang di Akademi Ninja, untuk calon Ninja baru, dari yang Usia 8 sampai 12 tahun di kelas A, dari Usia 13 sampai 21 tahun ke kelas B dan untuk 22 tahun keatas dikelas C." Semua pun masuk ke kelas yang sudah di tempatkan ditentukan sesuai umur mereka, namun ada yang kurang disini, Sakura tidak ada. Unutuk itu Naruto ingin membujuk Sakura untuk ikut. Tapi setelah ia mengenalkan teknink ninja dasar, Naruto pun sudah menyiapkan bunshin di masing masing kelas.

"selamat datang di kelas A, disini saya bertindak sebagai pembimbing kalian. Saya telah medapati Nama masing masing dari kalian, untuk itu yang namanya aku panggil silahkan berdiri." Begitu pula dengan kelas yang lainnya.

Semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, hari pertama telah selesai dan Naruto pun melihat masih banyak yang kosong dikelasnya, akhirnya Ia melakukan sunshin ke Sakura disaat semua sedang belajar."Hallo semuanya,"semua pun kaget saat melihat kepulan asap kecil dan ternyata Naruto telah hadir di tengah tengah guru kelas.

"Na- Naruto.. apa yang kau lakukan" Sakura pun kaget . tidak biasanya Naruto melakukan itu,

Ternyata Naruto telah membagi bunshin di semua kelas dan ruang Guru,

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat Kalian, aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan kepada kalian, dan kumohon dengarkan aku sampai selesai."

Naruto pun memulai cerita dari saat perang dunia keempat sampai cakra Madara yang mulai ia rasakan,

"aku meminta bantuan kalian untuk menyelamatkan dunia ini. Jika kalian ingin ikut dengan pendapatku, silahkan angkat tangan, dan untuk yang tidak tetap diam dan melihat dunia ini hancur"

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada yang mempercayainya kecuali Sakura.

Dan seseorang yang bernama Sasuke pun menyelanya" Hentikan bualanmu tukang sihir, aku tidak percaya padamu. Jangan pengaruhi kami dan membuat kami ketakutan."

"aku tidak sedang mengada ngada, aku akan membuktikannya kepada kalian, tentang Madara dan Jubi, tapi untuk Jubi aku belum bisa membuktikannya karena Ia belum bisa ku kontrol, dan untuk Madara, Aku akan bilang kalau ia lebih hebat daripada Aku, dan sebagai bukti kecil Aku akan menunjukan ninjutsu yang Aku kuasai, kalian dapat menyimpulkan semuanya dari yang akan kutunjukan, bila kalian berubah pikiran untuk ikut. aku sangat senang menerima kedatangan kalian di konoha. Sakura, Nanti aku akan menjemputmu."

Semua melihat kearah pun menunjukan rasengannya dan semua orang kagum. "ini tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibanding dengan jutsu Madara. Aku hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatannya, untuk itu Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan kalian melawannya. Aku akan menunggu jawaban kalian,"

Semuanya masih terdiam, namun Sakura membantu mengatakan agar percaya,"percayalah, dia adalah orang yang aku ceritakan waktu itu, dan saat malam bulan purnama 2 minggu yang lalu, ia muncul dan menghancurkan pusat kota negara Hi, tapi itu tidak disengaja, itu karena efek dari dimensi waktu" Sakura pun bersedih melihat tidak ada yang percaya pada Naruto, ia menutup mukanya dengan tangan untuk menutupi kesedihannya, namun saat membuka matanya ia tersenyum, semuanya mengangkat tangan."teman teman. Kakashi sensei"

Kakashi yang dari tadi diam pun mulai berbicara"aku percaya padanya dan aku akan ikut dengannya meyelamatkan dunia ini," semuanya pun berteriak, dan ikut dalam pelatihan ini,

"terima kasih, besok siang Aku akan menjemput kalian semua karena sekarang Aku ada urusan. Aku akan meninggalkan bunshinku disini, untuk berjaga jaga. Dan bila kalian ingin menanyakan penjelasan lebih detail, bisa langsung kepada bunshinku, dan untuk Kakashi San. Silahkan dimulai lagi pelajarannya" Naruto pun menghilang setelah meninggalkan bunshinnya.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di luar negara Hi, ia melempar kunai sunshin dan jauh semakin jauh, mencari tempat yang cukup luas dan sepi. "Sudah tidak banyak waktuku meminta orang orang ikut pelatihan dan menjadi shinobi untuk membantuku, Jubi Sialan, Sekarang waktunya untukku mengontrol dirimu"

BERSAMBUNG

Atas nama diri sendiri Saya meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkan cerita ini, Saya berusaha sebisa mungkin agar cerita ini terus berjalan dan jujur saja Saya kehabisan ide, bila tidak menarik atau kalian mau flame silahkan, saya terima. Jujur, saya masih belajar tentang membuat fic yang sesuai dengan tata bahasa dan alurnya atau jalan ceritanya, jadi bila banyak kesalahan saya mohon maaf.

Dan untuk kritik dan sarannya saya mohon review..

See you.

Ryuza.


End file.
